Atrapame
by Nekomata Uchiha
Summary: Reto foro DE YxM... Ella solo queria jugar, El no tenia planeado vivir un romance pero el destino se encargo de unirlos, y aunque ella trato de huir termino cediendo a sus deseos dejandose atrapar...


**Titulo:** Atrápame

**Autor:** Nekomata

**Pairing:** Yaten x Minako

**Advertencias:** UA, OoC, Lime (Una probadita).

**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Naoko Takeuchi, hago esto sin fines de lucro por pura y diversión y por que fui retada =D…

**Atrápame**

**Capitulo Único**

*******-X—X-*******

"_Se movía sigiloso sabia que cualquier movimiento en falso podría delatarlo; un ruido le alerto sus ojos viajaron hasta dar con la responsable — ¡Es ella!—…Se dijo, e inevitablemente una sonrisa surco su rostro._

_Se acerco con cautela para evitar que ella escapara, ¡al fin! Después de tanto tiempo persiguiéndola la encontraba, y lo que es mejor con las manos en la masa como dirían vulgarmente._

_Ella se hallaba agachada para poder tener a su alcance la caja fuerte, aquella cuyo dueño presumía de ser impenetrable. Y cuando le vio abrirla sonrió burlón, si impenetrable._

_Tenia una sonrisa radiante al fin tenia entre sus manos aquello por lo que había pasado muchas penurias, el hermoso y tan codiciado diamante negro, sobre el cual recaían tanta sangre, tantas vidas._

_Lo que jamás espero fueron aquellos fuertes brazos que le acogieron por la espalda, intento girarse mas aquella persona la detuvo._

—_Al fin nos vemos cara a cara, o mejor dicho cara y espalda —… dijo con sarcasmo. Ella se quedo quieta, conocía esa voz ¡Claro que la conocía! Intento zafarse, tenía que hacerlo o de lo contrario la descubriría y más que ir a la cárcel lo que ella realmente temía era perderle._

_Sin embargo el era mas fuerte que ella y supo que estaba perdida; en el momento que la giro podía atisbar el gozo en su rostro estaba disfrutando aquello._

_Para su sorpresa ella ya no oponía resistencia, no pudo negar que le causaba sorpresa pero no era su problema si ella se había rendido, sabia que era inteligente y ella ya se había percatado que esta vez no podría escapar._

_Y eso era cierto… justo cuando el quito la mascara que cubría su rostro para verle el no pudo evitar que la sorpresa, la rabia, la tristeza y la decepción embargara su rostro… —Tu —…Musito y…"_

— ¡Demonios! —…Maldijo mientras cerraba su notebook con coraje, por mas que lo intentaba no podía concentrarse y todo por culpa de Ella.

Yaten Kou prestigiado escritor de novelas de misterio y ciencia ficción estaba pasando por un momento un tanto difícil.

Había viajado a Francia para poder terminar su última novela, y de paso tomarse unas relajantes vacaciones; se había instalado en un lujoso hotel de Paris y todo iba de maravilla… Hasta que le hizo caso al idiota de Seiya — Su estúpido hermano menor — Y termino siendo arrastrado a aquella fiesta que seria su desgracia.

Fulmino con la mirada a la pequeña maquina que descansaba sobre su escritorio, como si la pobre tuviese la culpa de sus problemas. Resignado a que no podría escribir nada se dirigió hacia su cama y se tumbo sobre ella cerrando los ojos para dormir un rato.

Si Taiki lo viera, seguramente le sermonearía y le echaría en cara que se la pasaba tirado en aquella cama dormitando como oso en invernaciòn, si tan solo pudiese descansar realmente…

No supo en que momento se durmió o al menos es lo que tuvo que haber sucedido, ya que el lugar sobre el que se hallaba ahora no era su cama, mucho menos su cuarto de hotel.

Era un lujoso cuarto que parecía ambientado en el siglo pasado, con vivos y adornos de aquella época en rojo y dorado; en el centro se hallaba una enorme cama con un dosel, adornado con vaporosas cortinas en rojo.

Había velas ende redor sin llegar a estar demasiado próximas a cualquier cosa que pudiesen quemar, y aromáticas rosas inundando el lugar, todo en aquel ambiente gritaba erotismo y seducción.

— ¿Pero que… —… Su pregunta murió en el aire al percibir aquel aroma enloquecedor lo conocía, sabia a quien pertenecía.

Se giro y pudo verla, vestida en aquel diminuto y sensual vestido rojo que lejos de ser vulgar resultaba sexy, su dorado cabello suelto y acariciando su piel, sus labios suaves, incitantes, revestidos en aquel labial carmín.

Y su rostro… el cual de nueva cuenta iba cubierto con aquella mascara negra. Se sintió molesto nuevamente le ocultaba su identidad.

— ¿Quién eres?

Una sonrisa coqueta se instauro en su rostro… —Ya lo sabes.

Bufo… — Si lo pregunto, es por que no lo se.

—Yaten.

¡Mierda! Como lo ponía aquella voz, aquel susurro tan… tan sensual, ¡El Yaten Kou el seductor! Se sentía arder con tan solo escuchar su nombre salir de aquellos deliciosos labios.

No lo soporto mas, se acerco a ella y tomándola de la cintura de manera posesiva la halo hacia si y la beso, profunda, apasionada y lentamente, disfrutando de su sabor, de su esencia.

Sus manos buscaron su piel, quería sentirla, acariciarla, percibir como se estremecía con el simple roce de sus dedos.

Era definitivo aquella mujer iba a volverle loco, si no es que ya lo estaba.

—Yaten —…gimió ella, y el la arrastro a la cama entre salvajismo la desnudo y se desnudo el, sintiendo como ella le miraba con descaro, sonrió arrogante al ver la mirada de deseo que le dirigía.

Volvió a besarla ahora en el cuello impregnándose de su olor, quería hacerla suya de nuevo e iba a hacerlo…

Y entonces despertó…

— ¡Pero que Carajos! —…El improperio que soltó tuvo que escucharse en mas de un piso, pero no le importo.

Había soñado con ella de nuevo, aquellos sueños le atormentaban y cada vez eran más vividos.

Valla que lo eran, y pudo comprobarlo cuando se percato del pequeño problema en los bajos que ahora tenia, tendría que darse una ducha fría.

Su mirada se detuvo en aquella camisa blanca que se hallaba sobre el pequeño sofá que había en su suite, era la misma camisa que había llevado a aquella fiesta.

Por alguna razón aun no la llevaba a lavar, de acuerdo, era por que aun conservaba el delicioso aroma de la mujer con la que había pasado la noche — Y con la que ahora se hallaba obsesionado —

Se levanto y con parsimonia se dirigió hacia el sofá, sostuvo la camisa entre sus manos y la olio, el aroma comenzaba a perderse.

Frunció el ceño, actuaba como un idiota enamorado iba a lanzar la camisa al suelo pero una mancha llamo su atención.

Era una mancha de lápiz labial.

Una idea comenzó a tomar vida en su cabeza. ¿Y si la buscaba? sabia que no tenia muchas pistas, sin embargo sabia que ella estaba hospedada en el mismo hotel que el suyo, ella misma se lo había confesado en aquella ocasión, claro que cuando estuvieron juntos no fue en el cuarto de ella si no en el suyo, y para cuando despertó ella ya había desparecido sin dejar rastro alguno, como si no hubiese existido.

Pero lo hacia y el estaba dispuesto a encontrarla, no había dado ni dos pasos cuando algo le hizo detenerse.

"Primero la ducha fría, y después la búsqueda"…

****-x-****

— ¡Joder!, ¡Maldito día de mierda!

Comenzaba a pensar que aquella búsqueda a demás de infructuosa era estúpida, y cada vez se comenzaba convencer más de ello.

¿Pero como diablos iba a saber que tantas mujeres usaban el mismo labial?...

Sentado en una de las bancas del Jardín de las Tullerias*, miro con cierta decepción la camisa que llevaba en sus manos.

Con cierta burla recordó todos los percances que le habían sucedido en su loca aventura por encontrar a la misteriosa mujer de los labios carmín.

Su búsqueda había comenzado en el hotel, el primer lugar fue el elevador donde hallo a una mujer de cabellos rubios atados en una coleta alta. Se subió con ella le miro de manera disimulada, buscando las similitudes con su misteriosa chica. Era un poco más baja pero podría ser producto de los tacones que llevaba el día de la fiesta, y de la cual carecía la chica que iba a su lado.

Ella pareció notar su mirada y le sonrió afable el contesto la sonrisa o al menos lo intento, la verdad no se le daba muy bien eso.

El transcurso siguió silencioso hasta que le vio sacar un labial de su bolso, aquello fue la calamidad por que no había logrado ver bien del todo el color, y por querer comprobar si el color era igual al de la camisa que llevaba en las manos, termino queriéndose adueñar del dichoso labial.

El problema es que había jalado el bolso de la chica en su intento por verlo grave error, ella termino golpeándole con el bolso y acusándole de ladrón chillando como loca en busca de un policía.

Cabe señalar que en cuanto el ascensor se abrió el salió disparado escondiéndose en el primer lugar que encontró. El restaurant del hotel.

Se sentó en una de las mesas esperando que la loca aquella no entrara en aquel lugar, ¡Valla mujer tan paranoica! El que solo quería abrir su bolso y sacar el labial para ver el color del labial y ella se ponía histérica y encima le atacaba.

Su mirada entonces se topo con otro par de mujeres que se hallaban desayunando en una castaña y una rubia.

La mujer rubia se levanto por un momento dirigiéndose al servicio de damas, Yaten de cuya lucidez se comenzaba a dudar, le siguió.

Con sumo cuidado y como si de alguno de los espías de sus novelas se tratase, se asomo para verle.

Ella se ponía un poco de polvo en el rostro, y poco de rubor. Segundos después metió su mano al bolso de donde saco un pequeño si, lápiz labial.

Quito la tapa y como si de una cámara lenta se tratase, el peli plata le vio dar vuelta hasta que la punta del labial comenzaba a asomarse, y era rojo.

Como si hubiese entrado en una especia de trance entro al baño, ignorando la mirada escandalizada de las féminas que se hallaban en el servicio hasta dirigirse a la mujer que honestamente no tenia idea de que pasaba ahí.

Estiro su mano con lentitud para poder tomar el labial y…

— ¡PERVERTIDO!

Aquel grito fue lo suficientemente fuerte para espabilarlo, y por segunda vez en el día salió huyendo.

Termino saliendo del hotel, y por mas increíble que parezca siguió con su búsqueda en la calle…

Y como esos episodios chuscos, había tenido más.

Como a la pareja que termino espiando mientras estos se tiraban tremendo rollazo en un callejón oscuro, o al pobre chico que termino confundiendo con una chica cuando el pobre no tenia la culpa de tener esa apariencia andrógina*. Pero vamos el tampoco tenia culpa que aquel chico pareciera mujer.

Había sido tratado de ladrón, pervertido, voyerista, pedófilo… y cuantos mas lindos adjetivos se le puedan ocurrir. Casi podía jurar que se acababa de conocer el diccionario completo de insultos en francés.

Sin saber como sus pasos le habían llevado a ese lugar.

Ahora que lo pensaba si era estúpido, y en verdad las noches sin dormir si que le habían afectado. ¿A quien en su sano juicio se le ocurría pensar que podría encontrar a una persona por el color de su lápiz labial?

Solo a un Idiota, y con vergüenza tenia que admitir que el era uno, no, aquella mujer lo había convertido en uno.

Suspiro lo mejor seria olvidar aquello, olvidarse de ella y tal vez así recuperaría su vida normal y guardar aquello como un bello recuerdo.

Como aun no tenia ganas de volver — Y mucho menos de ver a sus hermanos — decidió dar un paseo por aquellas calles, sus pasos le llevaron a las afueras de la tan famosa e imponente Torre Eiffel, por un momento pensó en subir mas desistió de la idea lo menos que necesitaba era un símbolo romántico.

Siguió de largo y llego al Rio Sena o al menos a las orillas la oscuridad había caído sobre Paris, mas sin embargo varias parejas aun podían observarse por aquellos lares.

Genial…pensó, olvidaba que Paris era la ciudad del amor. Decidido a ignorar todo aquello se detuvo a admirar el paisaje parisino que le era regalado en aquellos momentos.

Un fuerte suspiro capto su atención, ahí a unos pasos se encontraba una mujer a la que reconoció.

— ¿Mina?

La rubia respingo al escucharlo…— ¿Qué haces aquí? —…Cuestiono.

—Vine a un desfile, soy modelo ¿Lo olvidas?

—Ya veo —… Se quedo en silencio, Minako Aino, prima de Serena el eterno amor de su hermano.

No se habían tratado mucho pero las pocas veces que lo habían hecho, bueno su relación no era precisamente cordial, aunque Yaten tenia que reconocer que el tenia un poco de culpa.

— ¿Y tu?, ¿Qué haces aquí? —…Cuestiono la rubia como que no quiere la cosa.

Pensó en responder con algún comentario mordaz pero la verdad no tenia ánimos de pelear así que se sincero... —Estoy de vacaciones.

—Ya.

Sin saber el por que se acerco a ella y se sentó en el mismo banco que ella, le vio tensarse un poco mas no dijo nada, por que la melancólica mirada en los siempre alegres ojos azules de Mina le causo curiosidad.

— ¿Te sucede algo?

Mina se mordió el labio, contarle o no contarle era el dilema que se debatía en su cabeza.

Cuando ella le vio en aquella fiesta en compañía de Seiya pensó en jugarle una broma, después de todo el peli plata le debía una, pero jamás imagino que su bromita llegase tan lejos no solo se había acostado con Yaten, sin que ella lo esperase termino enamorada de el.

Tal vez era producto de la ciudad, de su soledad, realmente no lo sabia, pero aquella noche hubo magia ella pudo sentirla y ahora estaba ahí escondiéndose como una cobarde de el, sin saber que se toparían ahí.

—Yo me acosté con un hombre —…Se lo diría y que pasara lo que tenia que pasar.

—Oh.

—Pero yo… no lo tenia planeado, en realidad solo era un juego yo… no esperaba terminar enamorada.

Por alguna razón desconocida su corazón salto ¿Esperen?, ¿De donde le sonaba esa historia? se acerco aun mas a ella, y entonces lo percibió el mismo aroma, aquel que le traía de cabeza.

— ¡Tu! —…Le dijo señalándola, ella sonrió con tristeza y asintió a la pregunta no hecha por el hombre.

Ella esperaba una serie de insultos y gritos por parte de el, pero para su sorpresa aquello no se dio… — ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras tu?

—Yo… aquello no lo planee te lo juro, jamás pensé que llegaría tan lejos.

—Así que ¿Querías jugar?, ¿Qué planeabas? Probar que Yaten Kou no era tan frígido como se veía… —…La furia podía percibirse en sus palabras.

—¡No!, demonios Yaten yo no soy así, acostarme contigo no estaba en mis planes se que no debí hacerlo pero paso y ya nada se puede hacer — …Suspiro, ya llevaba perdida la cuenta de los suspiros que daba desde el día en que despertó junto al desnudo cuerpo de Yaten …—Espero que puedas disculparme.

Se levanto dispuesta a irse pero el no la dejo, con firmeza tomo su muñeca y la jalo hasta sentarla de nuevo y juntar sus labios en un beso.

¿Qué se creía? ¿Que iba a volverlo loco y dejarlo así?, ¡De ninguna manera!

Cuando el beso termino el no rompió la cercanía, ella le miro sus pupilar bailaban ansiosas… —Te he buscado como loco, he hecho estupideces de las cuales jamás me creí capaz, tu comenzaste ahora te harás responsable de las consecuencias.

Si era un hombre orgulloso, demasiado, pero eso no evitaba que se hubiese enamorado como jamás creyó posible eso y que sabia que era sincera, ella lo amaba, se lo había dicho.

Ella sonrió y el brillo habitual de alegría que siempre bailaba en sus ojos regreso… —De acuerdo, he sido una chica mala tendrás que castigarme —…Dijo en un sensual susurro.

Aquella mujer si que sabía como encenderlo le tomo de la mano dispuesto a arrastrarla hasta su cuarto de hotel ella le siguió feliz, tenía que reconocer que jamás espero ser correspondida. Pero que bien se sentía ya podía presumir de haber vivido un romance en la llamada ciudad del amor.

El se detuvo por un momento se giro a verla, ella le regreso la mirada extrañada ante su repentino movimiento… — ¿Tienes el lápiz labial que llevabas aquel día?

Ella le miro sin entender a que venia aquella respuesta, más asintió.

El sonrió malicioso y reanudo la marcha…

Ahora resulta que le había entrado un fetiche por el lápiz labial de Mina…

_FIN… _

*******-x-x-*******

Me amo XD… No, no tiene nada que ver con el fic es solo que me sorprende ser capaz de escribir dos capítulos en una semana tan estresante todo un logro para mi.

Lo admito el que la buscara de esa manera es estúpido, pero comprenda el pobre andaba sin dormir… u.u

Como sea, espero que sea de su agrado que si que me costo, aunque tengo que reconocer que me hallo influenciada por Fortunity (por aquello del misterio, las identidades desconocidas y eso) pero bueh no estuvo tan mal el resultado…creo.

Kata confiaste demasiado en mi T.T pero espero que te agrade aunque sea un poco.

Lamento no poner lemon completo, pero si no me emociono y después no me paro, es darme cuerda y para que les cuento.

Quería decir tantas cosas y ahora no se cuales eran, en fin nos vemos ya saben son libres de mandar tomatazos lechugazos, y cuando queráis, no me opondré.

_**Neko-chan**_

P.D La historia del principio el libro de Yaten me lo saque de la manga XD, no es de ningún fic, ni famdon ni nada que se le parezca. Pero esta influenciado en la típica historia de policías y ladrones.

Jardin de las Tullerias – Uno de los parques más famosos de Paris.

Andrógino – Se les llama así a las personas cuyos rasgos no son ni femeninos ni masculinos, si no que entran en termino medio, suelen ser confundidos con personas del sexo contrario.


End file.
